


Versus

by adelaide_rain



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Pitch in black leather, And supervillains too of course, Blindfolds, Bondage, Jack in skintight white latex, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians are New Claussen's resident superheroes. </p><p>Pitch Black is a supervillain and their archnemesis.</p><p>And Jack Frost is sleeping with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good

“Jack!” North cries. “Freeze him!”

Easier said than done. Jack twists in the air, taking in the scene below. The rock monster is fifteen feet tall like a cliff face that can move, and fast. Rock monsters are supposed to be slow and lumbering; anything else seems like cheating, bucking the rules of how the story’s supposed to go.

This particular guy’s story is a sad one. He used to be Petter Sienkiewicz, the chief biochemist at New Claussen's biggest lab. Developed a cure for the disease that was slowly paralysing him, but too little caution, not enough tests, and now he's a rock monster running through the streets spreading destruction.

They don't want to hurt him, but the Guardians are the city's superhero team and they need to stop him.

Jack dives, pulling in his arms to increase speed.

He zaps Petter with frost, trying to trap his arms in ice manacles. As fast as he is Petter is faster, moving too quickly for Jack to freeze both hands. Jack ducks and weaves, avoiding the blows, sending blast after blast and missing.

“Hey, mate!” Bunny calls, throwing his boomerang into Petter's face. He gives a roar like the movement of mountains and moves to reach for Bunny-

Giving Jack the perfect opportunity to freeze him at the wrists with an icy pair of manacles.

Jack gives a whoop of victory that's interupted by the decepively delicate music of shattering ice. Petter's hands are free and fast flowing fists of rock smash into Jack. There’s an explosion of pain and Jack is swatted aside, pinwheeling into the side of a building.

Finding himself on all fours, barely knowing what just happened, Jack shakes his head, trying to clear it.

“Are you alright?” Tooth asks, hovering by his side with her wings a blur.

“Yeah,” Jack says, pushing himself to his feet and leaning heavily on his staff. “He's too fast, though.”

“The rest of us will distract him,” she says. “You stay here and freeze him when his guard is down. Freeze as much of him as you can – that should hold him.”

Nodding, Jack pulls his staff in front of him, letting frost spill over its surface and feeling power thrum in him. Tooth speaks briefly into the communicator on her wrist and the others move instantly, clockwork teamwork. Bunny throws a boomerang and when Petter moves to roar at him, Tooth flies in front of him, dragging her sword across his chest. At the same time, North darts in to swipe at his ankles with his sabres. The metal on rock causes nothing but sparks and another roar. 

This better work, Jack thinks, because they're pissing him off.

As Petter moves to grab Tooth, Sandy's whips wrap around his wrist. Jack glances up - Sandy's frown is deep. It's taking a lot of energy. He won’t be able to hold Petter for long.

It's up to Jack.

Lifting his staff, he pours everything he has into one attack. There's a blinding blue light and a tug like someone's _yanking_ the ice out of him. It hurts, it _hurts_ , but Jack keeps going until there's nothing left.

He falls to his knees, his vision blurs, but even so he can see that most of Petter is encased in a ten foot high cube of ice - enough to hold him until the jailers from the SuperMAX prison come to take him away.

Tooth laughs and North gives a roaring cry of victory. Bunny bounds over to Jack and helps him to his feet.

“Well done, mate!”

“Thank,” Jack says, and honestly wants nothing more than to sleep. He sways and the world sways a different way. He feels like he’s trapped in an Escher drawing. If it wasn't for his staff he'd fall over. Not very heroic. But they can't leave until the SuperMAX guys arrive, and people are coming out of the buildings they've been hiding in.

Fear might have kept them there while the battle raged, but now the lure of epic profile pictures is calling, a sweet siren song that overcomes the danger that is still very much present.

Posing for pictures is all part of the job and Jack gives a tired smile for a while, signs a few autographs, is embarrassed by a couple of fangirls who show him pictures they've drawn of him. One has him suggestively licking a popsicle; in the other he’s lounging on a bed of white furs wearing a thong. The bulge is way bigger than it is reality. It’s not even like his costume - skintight white latex - leaves much to the imagination in the first place. He's not sure whether to be flattered or offended, so he smiles and compliments them on their art skills.

Finally the jailers arrive and they’re free to go. 

After standing together to let the people take a group photo, North opens a portal with a snowglobe. A shimmering instant later they’re in North's workshop. Jack grins tiredly as the others pile praise on him, and excuses himself.

He's the only other Guardian that lives here in the workshop - the others all have their own homes elsewhere in the city, but Jack has always gone wherever the wind took him. This is the first place he's really called home.

He flies up to his bedroom, high up in the rafters, and shimmies out of the latex. One day he'll have words with Katherine about her choice for his costume, but right now he just wants to _sleep_.

===

Jack Frost is a superhero, that much is true. Defending the weak and protecting the innocent - the whole bit. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, but he has a big secret.

He's sleeping with a supervillain.

Not just any supervillain, but the man that's supposed to be his archenemy. Not just sleeping with, but madly in love with. Emphasis on mad.

Pitch Black. Nightmare King, Dream Pirate, General of the League of Fear - whichever of his ridiculous names you want to use, Jack loves him.

Jack knows it's wrong. Pitch knows it's wrong. Neither of them can help themselves.

Jack's thinking of Pitch in a sleepy, horny kind of way when he wakes. His breath comes out as a shivering shaking thing as he starts to stroke himself, thinking of all the things Pitch is going to do to him tomorrow when he _finally_ has a weekend off.

And then there is a knock at the door, pulling him out of his delicious wicked fantasies.

“Jack,” Tooth calls through the door. “Can I come in?”

“Just a sec,” Jack calls, and rolls out of bed, grumbling to himself as he pulls on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, pulling his hoodie down to hide his hard-on. “Okay.”

Tooth pops her head around the door and beams at him. “You were amazing today, Jack!”

“Apart from the head injury, sure.”

Her eyes widen and she flits around him, messing with his hair as she examines him and makes motherly noises.

“I'm joking,” Jack says and ducks away from her inspection. “Mostly. Did you really wake me up just to tell me that?”

“Oh!” The feathers on Tooth's head stand to attention. “North asked to see us all. Don't want to be late for the meeting!”

Jack's never been a fan of timekeeping or punctuality - not particularly a fan of meetings either - but since Tooth came to get him he goes with her, grabbing his staff and racing her to the meeting room. Corkscrewing around each other in a double helix of white and many-colours, they land at the same time with laughter bubbling over them. Jack is pleased to see that North is smiling too. He was afraid another attack would put paid to his vacation. New Claussen is the northern hemisphere’s focal point for supervillains, breeding them like the sun breeds shadows.

Jack frowns at his comparison, thinks of Pitch, wishes he hadn't. Thank god none of the Guardians are telepathic. 

Sliding into the chair with a snowflake symbol on the back, Jack looks at the others. “So what's going on?”

“Ah! The formula on Petter wore off,” North says with a broad smile. “There will be tests but he should be fine. So the mayor has called for celebration. I am speaking, we are greeting and posing for photographs - all in a day's work.” 

“Which day, exactly?” Jack asks.

“Tomorrow - and yes, I know you are supposed to be holidaying but it can be postponed a few hours, hmm?”

Jack opens his mouth to argue and then crumples forward, head in his hands. Pitch is going to be pissed but it's better to agree than to have anyone asking questions about where he spends his free time.

“I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind,” Tooth says, and Jack's head jerks up so hard that it spins.

“What? What're you-”

“Tooth's already told us her theories, and I agree with them,” Bunny says, grinning and putting his feet up on the table. “You being so mysterious lately, daydreaming all the time - you're in love, eh?”

“When are we going to meet the lucky man?” North asks, and even Sandy has hearts dancing over his head.

Jack's head is really spinning at the thought of bringing Pitch home as his boyfriend - even _thinking_ of him as his boyfriend fills him with dread. _Partner_ maybe but something as casual as boyfriend? There's nothing casual about it.

“I'm- not ready yet,” Jack says, feeling his cheeks on fire. “Maybe soon but - that's why I wanted to have this weekend with him, you know? We don't get to spend much time together.”

“It is true,” North says, nodding. “It is a hard life for love, hard on the other person. Hard to get to know other people. Is why so many of us date other supers.”

“Like you and the Spirit of the Forest, back in the day,” Tooth says with a soft laugh, and North's eyes widen, cheeks grow as red as his costume.

“Maybe your boyfriend is a super, Jack!” North says, leaping to another subject. “Puck? Reynard the Fox?” 

“Please not the Grendel,” Bunny says, his ears twitching.

“I'm not sure the Grendel counts as a superhero,” Tooth says. “A bit - ah - murdery?”

“Yeah, but I saw the way Jack looked at him - got a bit of a thing about tight black costumes, eh Jack?”

“Can we stop, please!” This is getting _way_ too close to the mark and Jack can feel his heartbeat racing. If they find out-

“Ah, you know I'm teasing,” Bunny says with a grin. “You'll tell us when you're ready - just give us notice so I can make a batch of my famous chocolates - properly impress the guy.”

“Let's just move on,” Jack says. “Mayor, Photoshoot. Tomorrow. Yes?”

===

New Claussen loves the Guardians.

Even with only a day's notice there are still thousands of people come to see North speak, come to try and get a pictures with their heroes. It's a warm day and Jack's melting in his costume, but he smiles and waves, puts his arm around men and women and children for photos until they're nothing but a blur of faces.

And then finally he's allowed to leave.

He considers going to change out of his costume but every second that passes is another second he’s not with Pitch.

He darts up into some low cloud cover, going as far as he can before they thin, then drops down into the thickly wooded park. A fall of snow and leaves dance around him when he lands.

Finding the blackest shadows, Jack says softly, “I'm ready if you are.”

A grey-skinned hand reaches out of the shadow to wrap around his wrist and drags him into darkness.


	2. Evil

Jack wakes to darkness and stillness. Everything is silent, and the only light is from the bright fatness of the full moon. He lies there for a moment, listening to the quiet breathing of the man beside him. He closes his eyes, feeling something a little like regret, more like conflict. Shades of both, entwining, melding.

He swallows a sigh and pushes himself out of bed. In the moonlight he can see the chaos of their clothes, scattered over the floor like autumn leaves. He picks up the black cloak belonging to his partner – much quicker to put on than his own outfit.

Sliding it over his shoulders, he shivers at the velvet feel of it against his skin.

“The black suits you.”

Jack looks over his shoulder to see Pitch looking up at him. He's resting his head on his hand and staring at Jack hungrily.

“Don’t start, Pitch,” Jack says, and heads to the bathroom.

When he comes back, it’s clear that Pitch isn’t done. As soon as Jack lies down again Pitch rolls on top of him, pushing his hands over his head and holding them in a painfully tight grip. Possessiveness gleams in Pitch’s eyes, and Jack feels himself starting to get hard.

“You belong to me, Jack.”

“I do. But I’m not going to give up being a Guardian for you.”

Pitch hisses softly, but his glare melts into a dangerous smile. “But you look so good in black, and you love the smell of leather.”

Jack snorts and pushes his hips up so that his cock slides against Pitch’s. “Yeah, you’re not going to convince me to join the dark side just because you have nicer outfits. Besides, you love me in white latex.”

Pitch hmmms, a rumble deep in his chest that makes Jack grind his hips against Pitch's. 

"Very true. But what would North do if he found out about us?" Pitch asks, and fear spikes in Jack. Even if he made it clear that he had no intention of joining Pitch's League of Fear, it doesn't change the fact that Jack is sleeping with the enemy. And it's not just North - what would Bunny say, what would Tooth? And Sandy of course wouldn't say anything; he'd just look at Jack, so _disappointed_. 

The fear grows - and then Jack realises the cause of it.

"Goddamit Pitch, stop!"

Pitch stops rolling his hips against Jack's and looks back with wide, innocent eyes. He even lets go of Jack's hands and instantly Jack misses the pressure, misses the reassurance that he's exactly where he's wanted. Where he wants to be. Another wave of conflict rolls over him. Is a supervillain's bed really the place a hero's heart belongs?

"Don't stop _that_ ," Jack says, moving his hands to Pitch's ass; if they're free they might as well be doing something useful. "Stop with the fear tricks. I've told you before."

"But your fear is so delicious," Pitch says, lowering his head to Jack's neck and breathing in deeply. "That's how we started this, remember?"

"I remember," Jack says, and kisses him. He remembers thinking it was a bad idea the day after, but it hasn't stopped him going back. Every day since he's wondered if it's a bad idea, and every day he's come to the conclusion that yes, it is.

But Pitch's smoky scent is a part of his life now, and the thought of spending more than a few days without looking into eyes like eclipses makes it hard to breathe. He might have thought it more trickery if he didn't know that Pitch felt the same, if he didn't feel the heat of that burning possessiveness.

It doesn't change the fact that its a bad idea.

Shadows, cold and wrong yet so right wrap around Jack's wrists and pull his hands over his head. The last of Jack's doubts are already slipping from him, snatched away by the rapids of his need.

Another shadow slides over Jack's eyes like a silk blindfold and Jack moans as the world disappears.

"Can you take another round?"

"You know I can," Jack says, the last syllable hitching when Pitch runs a hand down Jack's body, following the line from throat to navel. He stops there though, resting his hand low on Jack's stomach. Jack curses him, wanting more.

A velvet laugh and Pitch's touch disappears - just for a second, just enough time for panic to spark to life. But then the touch is back and the panic is extinguished. 

More touches, more cool-warm-freezing-burning touches, too much in every way. In the darkness everything is more intense, especially knowing that the moon is looking down on them, and if the Man in the Moon just happened to look in this direction...

Jack doesn't want to be found out but the taste of risk is metallic and addictive.

Pitch pushes Jack's legs wider, stretching just a little too much, but Jack doesn't complain. Nor does he complain when Pitch slides two slick fingers inside of him to open him up; he's still relaxed and slightly sticky from round one, and Pitch's clever fingers don't need much time to get him ready, desperately familiar with what Jack likes.

"I'm going to fuck you," Pitch says, pulling Jack's knees over his shoulders. His voice is deep and rough, and when Jack nods he presses in. His cock is thick and long, the stretch always a sweet painful ache no matter how prepared Jack is. 

He slides in inch by inch until he's sunk deep in Jack's body, all the way. He's deeper still, more than the physical. Pitch's shadows are coiled around Jack's heart as surely as Jack has an icy cage around Pitch's.

Never one to allow for much of a pause, Pitch moves: almost all the way out before sliding back in again, hard and fast, so deep, too deep, Jack can feel himself falling apart, thoughts and feelings rattling free.

"Pitch, Pitch," he gasps, then: "Don't stop, god."

It hurts, it hurts, it's _good_. Jack gets more vocal as the thrusts shake free his inhibitions and another shadow slides into his mouth, gagging him, giving Jack more than he can take - but Jack can always take more for Pitch. He swallows the shadows down like it is Pitch's cock, licks and hums and sucks in his cheeks. 

Distantly he hears Pitch cry out, surprised and delighted. He can forge a connection with the shadows when he wants to, and right now he's feeling Jack sucking him off at the same time as he's fucking him. It must be quite the experience.

It's an experience for Jack too, and too soon he comes in an explosion of pleasure, silver stars pinwheeling in the blindfold darkness. He shakes as Pitch comes inside him with a roar, hands tight on Jack's hips. Jack gives a small, broken whimper as Pitch collapses on top of him, breathing harsh, nails digging claiming crescents into his skin. 

When the shadows melt away Jack holds Pitch tightly, trying to stave off the moment of _what are we doing_. It comes anyway. For the first time, Jack has an answer: the only thing we can.

Another of New Claussen's superheroes is a mystic by the name of Strega, and for years she's spouted off things about soulmates and red strings tying fated lovers together. And Jack's rolled his eyes at her and thought it was just romantic bullshit. 

But god. Now, the way he feels about Pitch... Is this what that is? Is Jack's soulmate a fucking supervillain? 

He gives a broken laugh and Pitch lifts his head.

"Not the best thing to do after sex," he says. "Some people might find it a bit insulting."

"Only when they don't have an ego the size of a planet," Jack says and runs a hand through his hair. "It's just- I love you and that's so fucking ridiculous I could scream."

"Again, a bit insulting."

"You're my archenemy! You're a supervillain - you're the bad guy and I'm in love with you! You don't see anything wrong with that?"

Pitch shrugs. "No worse than me being in love with you. One day they're going to take my villainy card away from me, I know it."

"I'm being serious-"

"And serious doesn't suit you. What are you saying, Jack? You want to leave me?" There's a dangerous gleam in his eye and this time Jack's fear is not one of Pitch's tricks.

"Would you let me?"

"Why don't you try it?"

Jack wonders if Pitch would really hurt him. If Pitch loves him then surely- 

But then Pitch is a supervillain, and he's not quite sane. He would, Jack thinks, suddenly sure. Pitch would hurt him if he tried to call this off. Maybe even try to kill him so that no-one else could have him, possessiveness gone into ultimate overdrive. 

Jack's horrified that the thought kind of turns him on. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Figuratively, anyway. Literally, I'm going to get a shower."

Pitch joins him in the shower and then pushes him back down to the bed. 

"I'm way too tired for this," Jack says as Pitch strokes his cock, barely even half hard.

"I know. But it still feels nice, doesn't it?"

Jack looks up to see Pitch's gentle smile. One minute threatening to hurt and or kill Jack, the next this gentleness.

"Sure does."

"Go to sleep, Jack."

And he does.

===

The silence is broken by a rhythmic beeping and Jack groans. Not now. He's supposed to be on vacation, not _now_.

The sky is pink and yellow ribbons. It's just after dawn. Jack rolls out of bed and kicks clothes aside until he finds his communicator. 

Going into the bathroom and locking the door - for all the good that would do if Pitch decides to come in - Jack hits the button.

North's face fills the screen. "Jack! Finally. You are the last to answer."

"I'm pretty much always the last to answer."

"Ha! Yes. You are needed at the workshop. Professor Diabolical has risen from the grave."

Jack sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "This is like the tenth time he's come back from the dead. Can't we just get a villain with a decent name?"

"Your name is Jack Frost, my friend. Are you one to talk?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, put the coffee on. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Be here quicker," North says, and the communicator screen goes blank. 

Putting it on the bathroom shelf, Jack pulls a hand over his face and leans on the sink, looking into the mirror. 

He looks tired and conflicted. But is his conflict from sleeping with Pitch, or leaving Pitch to go to work?

"I don't even care right now," Jack tells his reflection, and picks up his toothbrush. He has a fucking _toothbrush_ in a supervillain's bathroom and really that just says it all.

When his mouth is minty fresh he goes back into the bedroom to squeeze on his clothes. Pitch is awake and watches.

"Going somewhere?"

"Professor Diabolical is back."

Pitch laughs. "You Guardians are terrible at your job."

"Shut up and zip me up."

Pitch does as he's told, cupping Jack's ass cheeks through the costume. "You were right, earlier - I _do_ so enjoy seeing you in white latex. It's positively indecent."

"Tell me about it," Jack mutters and points at Pitch's clothes. "Get dressed. You have to get me out of here."

"Giving me orders now, are we," Pitch says with a smile, but does as he's told.

As good as Jack looks in white latex, Pitch really looks just as good in black leather. 

Tearing his eyes away as Pitch throws his cloak over his shoulders, Jack fastens the communicator around his wrist and then nods.

Pitch pulls him through the shadows into an alleyway. The sounds of New Claussen fill Jack's ears, a symphony of cabs and yells and the rumble of the subway below their feet.

Pitch pulls Jack into a kiss and Jack kisses back, and when they pull away both of them have bitten lips and racing heartbeats.

"Have fun with the undead, Jack. Come see me when you're done."

And then the shadows envelop him and he's gone. 

Jack pauses, just for a moment, looking at the space where Pitch was and wanting to follow.

But he's a superhero, and he can't follow his heart. He'll just have to follow the path he's chosen, along this razor's edge, and hope that nothing tips the balance.

He takes to the sky and heads for heroics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading, and especially for leaving kudos and comments - it fills me with the warm fuzzies whenever I get a comment :3
> 
> This chapter is a pretty different tone to the first one - I wanted to contrast the two halves of Jack's life, hence why the chapters are called Good and Evil. Even though the chapters are pretty different, I hope you liked both of them :)
> 
> And lastly, this story was inspired by [this image](http://endrae.tumblr.com/post/54449259838/the-black-suits-you-just-felt-like-drawing-jack) by the incredibly talented [endrae](http://endrae.tumblr.com).


End file.
